Infiltration of the Hidden Mountain Village: Storm Dragoons Mission Assgined
Tayoshi was standing on the outskirts of Yamagakure with a scroll in his hand. "Hmm... That was easier than I thought. For a village with ANBU they need better training and less reckless recruits" he said as he remembers that day. "Oh well, time to head back". He put the scroll in his jacket and disappeard into the forest. You got to be kidding me what do you mean someone got away with vital information.. who was suppose to be covering the sector.. Damn it If i dont do it it doesnt get done right Sakasu Reiza said as the order were relayed to him as well as the targets last known coordinates in nthe village. Sakasu 'wait for your order and bring backup we need him and the info in one piece do not engage I repeat do not en-'.. Whoops what do you know looks like my radio short circuited.. oh well Who needs back up when I can do this on my own.. Sakasu said as he sped up to confront the target as he saw it disappear in the forest.. OH yea the forest this guy is mine Sakasu grinned his usual Arrogant smile as he was in tight pursuit of the target. "Hmmm... It appears that I'm being tailed. So be it, this mission was getting a bit too boring anyway. Might as well have a little fun with this". Tayoshi stopped near a lake far from Yamagakure and waited patiently for the ninja. After he saw the person had stopped Sakasu smiled ear to ear.. this is perfect now theres no where for me to get into any trouble and Ill actually get to keep my money from this mission..... Look here man I dont know why you did it and I dont care honestly.. you made my job harder.. and now I going to make your life harder. Sakasu said not even gearing the man out.. He used Storm Release: Particle Accelerator after using the hand seals which shot wide Laser arcs covering a wide radius and sliced throught the trees disecting right through them as they headed for his target.. Tayoshi quickly evaded the attack. "Ha! It's the same brat as before. Still reckless and impatient as ever, lucky for me I get to take my revenge." Tayoshi creates and launches several lightning discs at Sakasu from all directions. You make it seem like you know me from somewhere..... dont tell me you thats girls brother or something or uncle.... I didnt expect her to want to kill me so soon its only been a few weeks....since we broke up I told her it was me not her Sakasu used Storm Release: Laser Circus which cretaed a burst fire of lasers which plowed through and overpowered the jutsu .. and continued to tear a warpath to reach Tayoshi smashing thru tree's. "Still slow and forgetful as ever." Tayoshi quickly summoned his bow from a seal on his wristband and quickly launched a vast number of fire arrows which blocked the lasers and headed straight for Sakasu, exploding near the trees and the surroundings. Please Sakasu used Storm Release: Grand Opening which replicated the Exploiding Arrows and collidd with them creating an efficeint smokescreen. Sorry bro but theres a saying about me either im in trouble or about to get in it so excuse me if I dont remember right away.. by the way.. do you know how to swim Sakasu asked as he used Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld which created a massive swamp that began to spread over the area of Tayoshi and pull him in slowly. With your vision obscurred its will be harder to judge where the swamp ends or begins Sakasu said arrogantly "Heh, don't be decieved by appearences." Tayoshi said with a rough smile as he disappeared in a puff of smoke and then suddenely came up from behind Sakasu and restrained him with Wire Strings. "Like I said, your impatient and rush into things. I used the Shadow Clone Technique the moment the attack hit and used your smokescreen to my advantage. Haven't they taught you anything in the Academy?" he said to Sakasu arrogantly. Yup and the 1st thing I learned was to give you opponent a false sense of security.. Sakasu said as he used Storm Release: Dragoons Wing which coats his body in storm release chakra destroying the wire stings as he jumped and divebombed into Tayoshi.. "He's gotten much faster now, Hmmmm..." Tayoshi threw a kunai with a wire string tied to it at a nearby tree, pulling himself out of the way, just barely missing Sakasu. "He's putting up a good fight, That's what I like to see from a shinobi." I may make dumb decisions... all the time but that doesnt mean I cant fight Sakasu said as he used Storm Release: Dragoon Flash which created a barrier around sakasu who then broke the barrier which created which took the form of a diamoind around his body large jaggeds edge needles which he shot with devastating force which ripped through tree and tore through other area of vegatation as they trvaled toward Tayoshi. Tayoshi charged his bow with lightning release chakra and spun it, deflecting the needles back at Sakasu. He then launched a large chakra which then multiplied into 1,000 arrows at him. Grrhh IM tired of this tic for tac moves between you and I end this..... Sakasu who with his own move being shot back at him plus the 1,000 arrow in heary purusit behind him he used Storm Release: Roar of Raijin which shot a beam of compressed btu powerful Laser which completely obilearated everything within its path including other parts of the forest and the arrows and the Needles by sheer force.. which caused a very bright flash as it increased toward tayoshi Tayoshi eats a Military Rations Pill and activates the first gate quickly dodging the attack. He then fires an arrow which turned into a hound and hunted down Sakasu. OH your one of those style fighters are you.. I wish I would have know that from the beginning I woulld have attacked differently he said as he used Storm Release Secret Technique: Demon Dragon Storm which covered the entire area of the forest and began to absorb the chakra from Tayoshi and grow larger and larger in size. as well as absorbing the chakra from the lighting hound.. Drop the scroll and leave and Ill end the jutsu or you can keep fighting me which only cause the cloud to get bigger and expand.. as it will do anyway Sakasu said to him. Tayoshi oppened the sixth gate and grabbed an arrow, then fired it at an extreme speed sucking in air pressure at Sakasu. Your not the only one with arrows around here with those type of move Sakasu yelled as he used Storm Release: Celestial Arrow whihc cretaed a large bow and arrow which fired of a huge Laser arrow.. that ripped the ground up as it traveled and collided with the arrow of Tayoshi.. cuaing a another grand explosion.. We played power for power enough Sakasu said its tiem for a new attack he sad as he used Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind to ensnare tayoshi in the stomach of the great stone toad.. with no escape "I know this technique, wise move. But remember, I'm no ordinary shinobi." said Tayoshi. Using the power of the eight gates and from the military rations pill. Tayoshi gathered wind chakra into three arrows which he then fired, turning into a huge blade with tremendous power that cut through the toads oesophagus and made a quick dash for it, escaping. OH i know but to be honest once I saw you use the first gate this fight was over.. your not the first person Ive seen use the gates and Military rations pill combo.. and even though it does protect the body as of now.. but there will be consequences that will take its toll on your body.. and by pushing you to keep constanly relying on the gates your body becomes more and more suspect to its backlash.. I used the same thing vs another Eight gates user who could go to 7 and used the pills... until he ran out.. Sakasu said as he smiled to himself. Up to this point Ive been using techniques that use the Storm Release as it my most practiced ninjutsu.. Sakasu said as he used Storm Release: White Lotus Tiger creating a Giant white tiger tha grew in size and began to run toward Tayoshi... I allowed my brashness to fool you I maybe arrogant and conceited about my abilites btus it in good reason.. plus you fight alot like a friend of mine who I despise becuase I cant beat him either.. Sakasu said as the tiger closed in. "I've been practicing the eight gates now for most of my life, I know the risks, but because of my training. I am able to fight after using it in a matter of minutes. You are just a bug that needs to be squashed." he said. He immediatly fired another lightning hound, intercepting the attack, while he was preparing a jutsu. Good becuase your going to need it.. Sakasuesaid as he used Storm Release:Carnival Laser which was an advanced form of the Laser circus it took the same pattern as the laser cirus but rather than attack the opponent directly the multiple laser began to circle the opponent and would denonate at different times making it hard to catch the pattern of explosions the laser would go off one as the began to blow up.. Like I said your going to need to need all that Eight gates training and I hoep it doesnt fail you becuase if it does.. I think you know the result Sakasu said as he began to watch his laser go off. Tayoshi threw a kunai with an explosive tag attached, which then turned into 1,000 clones of the kunai, exploding upon contact with lasers, intercepting them. "At last, it's ready." Tayoshi launched four arrows which landed near Sakasu. What is this.. what do you think you doing.. Sakasu said looking around getting a good look at the situation as the arrows landed.. What kind of jutsu could this be.. its wide and covers large range clearly btu what does it do Sakasu said as he attempted to escape it before it was completed. "I'll show ya." said Tayoshi activating the technique. Forming a powerful barrier that trapped Sakasuu inside. "Good, now I can get some much needed rest from all those attacks. Oh and word of advice kid, don't make even the slightest movement or you'll be cut up into little pieces. You're reckless behavior can lead to all soughts of danger, even costing your comrades lives. Next time plan ahead and stick to stragegy. Category:Superninja55